Once It Was All Over
by DarStarx
Summary: All Marik wanted in his life was a little normality. He should have known that was never going to happen when he arrived at his new home in Domino City. This is story is going to contain a little Yaoi in future chapters. If you don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Once It Was All Over – Marik

"Oh fuck off!"

That was the immediate short and sweet response my brain decided to send ever so eloquently to my mouth when I found out the news. I didn't even think or care about how disrespectful the words were to say to my sister. In my opinion she had given enough orders within the past month. She already had us move continent, I didn't even get a say, well I did but it fell on deaf ears. She was going and my older brother was going with her. I tried to get Odion to stay with me but he himself said he wanted to leave and he was looking forward to it which just left me beyond confused.

Obviously I knew Ishizu was doing what she thought was best for me, I also knew she went out of her way to get me a place at Domino High, even though it was the start of October and term had already started. Despite popular opinion I'm not stupid. It's just that the mere thought of sitting though timed and specific lessons puts me instantaneously in a foul mood. Not to mention the fact that I would more than likely run in to some old faces, sure we were on friendlier terms and they crashed at ours after saying goodbye to the Pharaoh but I don't need them in my face everyday reminding me what I have done.

I was only just beginning to feel normal again, well as normal as you can when your conscious is riddled with guilt. The months after battle city were nothing but a struggle. Trying to live with the guilt of everything I had done on my deranged quest for power was near impossible. I couldn't sleep thankfully now I manage to few hours some nights with the help of sleeping tablets a doctor prescribed me and when I do it is always nightmares and worse, flashbacks. Every single one of them making me feel worse than I did the day before.

My family has forgiven me but that still doesn't make things any easier, if anything it makes me feel worse. I don't deserve their forgiveness or anyone's for the things I have done but still they are always so patient, giving and understanding. It doesn't matter how cruel I am in my attempts to push them away, they are always there by my side.

When Ishizu suddenly announced out of nowhere she had been offered a permanent job at the museum she had previously had a display and that she had accepted I honestly thought everything had become too much for her and she had finally cracked. I still don't understand why on earth she would give up her life for a boring museum job, she has dedicated every minute of her life to being a tomb keeper. Fair enough our families mission was over but that surely didn't mean that was it, did it?

"Marik you have to go to school to learn, get good grades and graduate" My sister said in her calming voice bringing me back from my thoughts.

"You seem to have managed just fine without all that" I reply back, it really is no wonder she is treating me like a child with the way I answer back.

"I was given a job back home because other tomb keepers knew what our lives were like. I was lucky enough to have been given this job without even so much as a reference to my name. If I hadn't been here before and previously met with the current museum staff I doubt I would ever have been offered a job this good without any schooling." she replied being as patient as ever.

"I know just as much as you do, maybe even more so because unlike you I was willing to learn about other things rather than spend all my time reciting the stuff our parents had drilled into ours minds to the point that we could recite those damn ancient texts backwards." I started ranting and I wasn't anywhere near done. "Maybe I should just rock up to your precious museum and earn a living by knowing technically untrue 'facts' about the past. You can't even tell the truth when you are working, you have to dumb everything down because those morons who go there to learn are too ignorant to believe, never mind comprehend that there was magic in this world at one time."

"Marik!" Odion said by way of warning.

Undeterred Ishizu carried on ignoring my childish outburst. "Is that what you really want to do with the rest of your life?"

With that simple question we both knew she had won that argument and I didn't have anything left to say. I left and went up to my plain and empty new bedroom, flung myself on to the bed and put my earphones in. Somehow the loud angry music calms me down and lulls me into a sleep.

Feeling a shadow over my face I wake up suddenly not giving away the fact I knew that there was an intruder standing over me. Where are Ishizu and Odion, it definitely wasn't either off them as they know better than to enter my room never mind wake me from a sleep I didn't even have my millennium rod to give me comfort anymore and my knife I usually kept with me at all times had been confiscated with a gentle reminder to stop being so paranoid, no one was out to get me.

Huh. Yeah. It seems I had every reason to be paranoid.

Just as I was about to lunge up and surprise my attacker with an attack of my own, my nose caught the scent of an unusual and enticing smell. It wasn't something most American girls would wear. It was too natural, not like those sickly sweet perfumes that tend to assault your senses. This one was comforting, Jasmine? And something else that reminds me of home.

Not that it makes that much of a difference to me but that little detail has helped me guess that it is a woman in my room and not a man. I guess a swift kick to the balls or that general region would be slightly pointless.

Why isn't she attacking me yet? She must be waiting until I am awake and conscious to torture me. I thought internally making sure my face stayed perfectly relaxed. It must be some sadistic bitch I screwed over. An image of Mai Valentine flashed across my mind and my stomach knotted. I've hurt a lot of people but what happened to her was indescribable. I knew it wasn't her though as she was one of the girls who used a ridiculous amount of perfume but I knew that she had it in her to hunt me down for revenge.

"Marik" A soft voice called out.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder. "Um, Marik? Wake up."

Well, what the hell? That didn't sound remotely dangerous. I know you can easily fake innocence and naivety as I have done it plenty of times before to trap people but this voice sounded unsure.

I cracked one eye open and was met with the sight of what seemed to be an honest to god angel. She was beautiful, no matter how much she tried to hide it. She has black hair falling around her and the most gorgeous golden green coloured eyes lined heavily with more eyeliner than I have ever seen anybody wear in my life. Back home a lot of traditional families wore kohl in many intricate designs but not this chick, she just seemed happy to apply a copious amount in no pattern.

Sitting up I notice she is wearing a dark grey tee shirt with an oversized open green and blue flannel shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and a pain of converse. It takes me a minute or two just to place the vaguely familiar face and when I do my jaw drops.

"Living room now!" I commanded.


	2. Chapter 2

I march into our new living room to see nothing out of the ordinary. My sister was sitting with a steaming mug of some weird flavoured tea, her laptop sat perched on the arm of the sofa not seeming to have a care in the world. Odion was in a similar casual state exce[t instead of sitting with a laptop he was laying down reading a book, obviously not minding the fact they allowed some kid who is practically a stranger waltz right into my bedroom.

Not caring that my hair is no doubt sticking out at ever angle and my makeup is more than likely a mess all over my face due to the fact I didn't take it off before my nap.

"Hey, do either of you two mind explaining why you let someone I don't know walk straight into my bedroom?"

"Serenity was nice enough to agree to come and take you into town so that you can get your new uniform and some other things you will need for school."

I glared at Ishizu but she was far too hypnotized by whatever was on her laptop screen to even notice, she carried on.

"I know you aren't to keen on shopping, especially by yourself, and I am not quite yet familiar with the town. I thought it would be quicker for you and a lot less hassle if you were to go with someone who actually knows their way around."

Ishizu finally looked up at me and gave me a pointed look I can only assume meant not to argue. So I didn't. What I did do however was punch the wall right beside me as hard as I could. Why would she do this to me? We don't even know each other.

To this my sister glanced worriedly past me and my brother looked a me with nothing but disgust on his face, then it clicked why they were reacting to a normal outburst from me in such an unusual way, the kid behind me. I really am a prick.

Looking back I expect to see fear in the shy girl's face but instead I am met with the sight on her leaning lazily against the door frame and amusement dancing in her eyes. Did I wake up in a parallel universe?

Apparently somehow when I was asleep Ishizu had some kind of world class ninja training because when I turned back around she was standing a few inches in front of me. Suddenly I was being turned around again and being pushed straight out the door Serenity and I had walked though not five minutes before.

"When did you become so inept at picking up blatant social ques and hints during conversation? Ishizu hissed exasperatedly in our native tongue as we walked down the hallway.

"Huh?" was all that came out off my mouth as I scrambled to keep up with what was going on. I really was on top form today.

"Serenity doesn't want to spend her day with you any more than you want to spend your day with her. She really is doing you a favour the only reason she is here is so you weren't subjected to a day with Tea.

When we walked along into the kitchen, as I knew from experience this was going to take more than a minute. I went to the fridge, still purposely ignoring anything that would show me the slightest glimpse of my disheveled appearance, and lifted out a fizzy energy drink.

I caught the look that crossed my sisters face but she didn't say anything, if there was one thing Ishizu Ishtar knew it was to always pick your battles. I hopped up on to the high stool and arched an eyebrow at her letting her know I was ready and listening, she could carry on with her explanation now.

"I was in the little homely little cafe just down the road from the museum."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, the woman had a sweet tooth and lived for her tea and treats. She glowered at me making me feel as though she could read my thoughts.

"The short story is I ran into Tea and her little boyfriend. She was being her sweet self and asked how we were all doing and if we were getting on okay."

She took a deep breath and said the next long string of words at a stupidly fast rate. I struggled to understand what she was saying although I am certain that was partly on purpose.

"I said we were all well and settling in great. I might have mentioned that I managed to get you a place at her school but I was unsure of what the uniform actually consisted off. I might also have mentioned that I didn't know were the best place to get your other supplies from would be and before you know it she had some how managed to get me to agree that it would be a brilliant idea for her to take you shopping. Don't get me wrong I like the girl but on her own she can be a little too hyper and too much to handle."

The horror must have been evident on my face as she carried on but now at a much normal pace.

"Lets not pretend, we both know you will be going to school no matter how much you drag your heels and we both know you are going to need a uniform, bag and some stationary. Thankfully Serenity walked in during the middle of all this and managed to catch the jist of the of the conversation, she really did save you."

I just nod my head to everything she is saying trying not to imagine the terror of shopping with Tea.

"Basically she used those big doe eyes of hers and her scarily manipulative mind to persuade Tea that if she took you shopping instead it would be a good thing. Something about helping her as she doesn't speak to people much."

I looked around the kitchen for something to jump out at me and inspire an excuse, I know it's weird but c'mon? Desperate times do call for desperate measures and all that. I still didn't want to spend any amount of time with her. Sure it would be better Serenity or really anyone over the exuberant girl but I was adamant I still wasn't for going.

My thoughts of faking an excuse were interupted when the bottle I had been repeatedly rolling from one hand to another was snatched away and out of my grasp. Ishizu looked over her shoulder with a very out of place and yet asome how natural smirk.

"No Excuses"


End file.
